The Final Summer
by MissCrayons
Summary: Draco spends his last night of the summer holidays, crying over Harry Potter. (Slash Warning.)


Draco Malfoy sat upon the grassy banks of Malfoy manor, his knees tight against his chest as the dark night enfolded him in a cocoon of darkness. The dark lake of the manor, licked the grass banks lovingly, as the icy surface reflected the burning stars.  
  
Staring out into complete oblivion, his eyes focusing on nothing in- particular, just staring, thinking about his oncoming seventh year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.  
  
The moon shone down, illuminating pale skin and fair hair, a ghostly light hovered around the blonde boy, making the un-cried tears glisten in his eyes.  
  
------------  
  
"I'll never leave you" "Promise?" "Baby, I couldn't if I tried." Harry laughed, and pulled his lover against his warm body, pulling the deep red sheets around their bodies to keep out the chilling winter air.  
  
---------------  
  
The mild summer night did nothing to keep the chill off Draco's bones as he thought about the past,  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Harry ran laughing down the corridor, his cheeks pink, his heart racing, and his hair sticking to his forehead as the sweat cascaded down his face. Draco was hot on his heels, still in his green Quiditch rooms, eagerly following The-Boy-Who-Lived down the corridor.  
  
There was a turn, Draco halted abruptly, looking left, looking right, he couldn't see his lover anywhere, until he felt a soft hand come fast around his mouth, Draco smiled against the warm skin of his boyfriend and leaned back into his embrace.  
  
"That was fun." Harry laughed, kissing the sweaty skin on Draco's neck, Draco moaned his agreement,  
  
"Harry, let's go" Draco whined, as Harry's hands found the bulge under his robes, Harry laughed and pulled Draco against the wall, Draco felt uneasy, he was never one for the thrill of getting caught, Harry however got off on it more than anything.  
  
Harry pushed Draco against the wall and smashed his lips into Draco's. Draco moaned against Harry's lips and they kissed ferociously for several minutes, sucking in breaths against each other's mouths whenever they became truly desperate.  
  
Harry ground his hips into Draco's, moaning along with his boyfriend, as Draco's fist grabbed a handful of Harry's hair, the kissing didn't stop.  
  
Draco heard footprints coming down the corridor, but Harry's lips made all common-sense leave his head, as all he could think about was Harry's velvety skin against his own, his hand pushed Harry's robes away, and Harry's bare chest was now open for all to see.  
  
Harry did the same to his lover as Draco pulled Harry as close to him as he could get, their kisses still demanding.  
  
The only noise they heard was a muffled cough, Harry didn't stop kissing Draco, who hadn't even noticed the noise, until  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I believe there is a time, and a place for that, and I am quite sure it is not here." Professor McGonagol stressed, her cheeks turning pink, she turned on her heels and walked away, the dim sound of footsteps echoing back to the two boys.  
  
Harry looked at Draco who was flushed and panting from their desperate kisses, then he smiled, he smiled until it turned into a laugh, he laughed until he stepped away from Draco and doubled over with laughter, seeing Harry this hysterical brought a smile to Draco's lips,  
  
"I love you." He said completely out of the blue, Harry's eyes widened with surprise, like a child who had just found out he'd got the present he'd always wanted for Christmas,  
  
"I love you too." Harry said, still smiling, as he kissed Draco gently, then roughly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Gryfindor dorms. Draco didn't say a thing, he just followed the boy without question.  
  
----------  
  
A single tear flowed down Draco's cheek, he didn't wipe it away, that tear symbolised everything to him, yet another thing was leaving him and it would never return. He felt it's cold wet trail from his eyes to his chin, but resisted the temptation to dry it.  
  
His eyes where clouded with sadness, and with grief, it had taken him the best part of two years to open up to Harry, and to give the boy his heart. It had taken Harry merely weeks for him to give Draco his heart.  
  
It took a lot to make Draco love, but when he did, it was with all that he was.  
  
The summer wind blew rippled across the smooth surface of the lake, Draco watched as they started small, grew wide and then met their demise against the solid ground.  
  
For the first time that night Draco looked at the lake, in it he saw Harry's reflection staring back at him, it didn't take much these days. He saw Harry everywhere, in water, in windows, sometimes when he awoke, and he was in that place between sleep and consciousness he would feel Harry next to him, breathing evenly, and it would take all Draco's strength to remain in that place, where Harry would roll over open his eyes, and plant a good- morning kiss on Draco's lips.  
  
Draco looked at the stars and made a wish, a habit that had aroused since the day he had come back from Hogwarts.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Fuck off Potter." Draco snarled, in the middle of the great hall, a million eyes looking at him and Harry, Harry looked at him coldly,  
  
"Whatever Malfoy" Harry replied back, everybody was fascinated with the turn of events. The school's most famous couple where at each others throats. Nobody knew how it had started, Draco had walked into the hall and started screaming at Harry, who had started screaming back, now the insults where running out, the two seemed content with shooting daggers at one another.  
  
The tension in the room was almost tangible, as the on-lookers dare not move their gaze for fear of missing something, not any of them had seen the couple fight before.  
  
Harry looked at Draco.  
  
Draco looked at Harry.  
  
Harry's hand moved up to move some hair out of his eyes, but Draco must have thought he was going to hit him, as his hand shot out and gripped Harry's wrist. Harry stood their, amazed, the electricity from Draco's touch draining him.  
  
Harry flew at Draco and a few people gasped as they thought they where about to witness a real fight. Some where disappointed, some where relieved, when Harry's lips crashed into Draco's.  
  
Draco melted against the kiss, all the anger and frustration of the past week disappearing as his tongue and mouth where invaded by Harry's.  
  
Another tear fell, this one Draco wiped away bitterly, wishing he would stop crying over Harry Potter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco jumped off the Hogwarts Express, his hand laced with Harry's as the two prepared for their last summer holiday. Harry and Draco had already planned the meeting times, dates and how Draco would sneak into the muggle house Harry lived in.  
  
Draco glanced around, his father nowhere in sight the blonde kissed Harry tenderly, Harry smiled at his boyfriend, already counting down the two weeks until he saw him again. Draco was doing the same, refusing to let go of Harry.  
  
Draco buried his head into Harry's shoulder, memorising his sent for the next fourteen nights he would spend alone, without Harry's touch, voice and everything else.  
  
His hand absently dropped to his left pocket, feeling for the picture of him and Harry kissing in the library, compliments of Colin Creevey.  
  
Draco smiled, and Harry looked in the direction of his lovers hand.  
  
Harry smiled warmly, it wouldn't be half as bad, Draco thought, if the picture doubles of himself and Harry didn't insist upon using the table in the distance, for very un-holy things.  
  
When Draco stopped thinking about the picture, he looked at Harry who looked defeated, he followed his lovers green-eyed gaze and saw Harry's insufferable aunt waiting for him, Harry let his hand drop from Draco's and he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek gently, Draco nodded slowly. Smiling at Harry with all his heart, trying not to let his pathetic-ness slip out through his expressions.  
  
'It's only two weeks' Draco kept telling himself, however two weeks seemed like an eternity if Harry wasn't by his side.  
  
Harry's eyes left Draco's and he turned to walk away, shooting a glance over his shoulder.  
  
Draco watched, his mind started picturing the week ahead, telling himself that if he could get through that, the next week wouldn't be that hard. It was because of this Draco didn't look up sooner, it was because of this, the hooded figure was closer to Harry than Draco was.  
  
"Harry!" Draco screamed, panic completely overtaking his voice, as the hooded figure produced a wand from under the dark robes, Harry spun, his green eyes locking on Draco.  
  
Draco tried to yell, but he saw it, he saw the danger, he sensed it, he watched the light shoot out of the wand and surround Harry. Wizards and witches alike, all gasped and started screaming as the words of the hooded figure sunk into their brains 'Avada Kedavra'.  
  
Draco's heart stopped beating, he couldn't breath, his feet moved but Draco felt nothing, without knowing it he was by Harry's side, his lovers body in his arms, he tried desperately to keep the warmness to his skin as minutes passed without his boyfriend breathing.  
  
He trapped his hand's in-between his own, as Harry's eyes stared, blankly, at nothing.  
  
Draco didn't feel the tears fall, he didn't feel anybody moving his away, all he could think was that Harry's warm body, was getting colder.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Draco had long since tried to restrain the tears as they flowed steadily from his cold eyes.  
  
Those two weeks had long gone.  
  
Slowly.  
  
Painfully.  
  
Draco cried until dawn, then his tears ran out and he sat there, his eyes red and dry, so sore he could barely keep them open, his heart ached, it hurt so bad, and the pain was physical.  
  
His heart hurt for his boyfriend.  
  
His head hurt for his best friend.  
  
His body hurt for Harry Potter, his lover, his everything.  
  
Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-No-Longer.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ 


End file.
